Another Sister
by laristw
Summary: O casamento de alguém está prestes a ser estragado.RATED M para lemons bem gráficos *ONE-SHOT*


**Oi meninas! Essa é uma One Shot escrita há muito tempo que estava jogada aqui no PC perdida, eu a estou postando porque eu to atrasada com o capítulo de Diferença e Igualdade por causa do término do meu namoro e não to de boa pra escrever romance nesse momento, espero que vocês me entendam e que vocês curtam muito essa One e deixem uma review bem pervertida, ok? **

**Porém, não entrem em pânico, eu posto o capítulo ainda essa semana e um milhão de desculpas pela minha vida ser tão complicada e acabar interferindo no modo como eu escrevo. **

* * *

**The Another Sister**

Isabella respirou fundo diante do espelho, se olhando encantada com a própria beleza, trajava um vestido vermelho de seda que delineava cada curva de seu sedutor corpo, sua cintura fina, a barriga chapada, a pele antes branca agora um pouco mais bronzeada por conta do sol de Phoenix, os olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam por conta da adrenalina que corria em suas veias, as bochechas já rosadas agora se encontravam ainda mais chamativas por conta do blush que usava, a boca fina e delineada esculpida num batom cor de sangue, os longos cabelos castanhos lhe caindo em cascata pelas costas nuas, ela era fatal aos 19 anos. E sabia muito bem disso.

Não, a excitação não era porque sua irmã casaria dali a alguns minutos, mais sim pelo noivo dela, o famoso e irresistível Edward Masen, só de pensar nele sua intimidade latejava de necessidade, que agora se tornaria um Cullen, o homem que ela desejava e o único que fazia seus olhos faíscarem agora carregaria o mesmo sobrenome que ela, isso seria assustador para uns, porém pra ela era absolutamente excitante sorriu triunfante diante do espelho, piscando pra si mesma antes de sair de seu quarto e virar a esquerda, na direção oposta da onde realmente deveria ir, o lindo e imenso jardim da mansão dos Cullens, aonde seria realizado o casamento da irmã.

Andou vagarosamente em seus Louboutins pretos pelo corredor contrário da mansão, indo para o lugar aonde ela nem poderia sequer cogitar em entrar, bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre". Assim ela o fez.

Quando Edward se virou pra olhá-la achou melhor que não o tivesse feito, aquela garota era sua perdição, todo o seu paraíso e inferno num corpo que o fazia tremer muito bem moldado em um vestido de seda vermelho que ele tinha certeza que custava mais do que a renda semestral de uma família de classe média.

- O que faz aqui, Isabella? – ele disse olhando-a de cima a baixo, céus ele podia sentir sua boca salivar pra tocar na pele macia dela.

- Só vim te desejar um bom casamento, cunhado – ela falou cínica e esboçou um sorriso malicioso pra ele o fazendo rir de canto, por mais que sempre lutasse contra as investidas de Bella, ela sempre quebrava suas defesas com a menor das ações.

- E porque exatamente você me desejaria um bom casamento pra mim? – ele disse se aproximando dela e ouvindo o barulho da tranca da porta ser ativado.

Isabella só esperou, sabia o que ele ia fazer. O que ele sempre fazia, deixava-a querendo mais e ia embora. Idiota gostoso! Edward se aproximou da garota e a prensou contra a parede sentindo toda e cada parte da gostosura de Bella contra si. Respirou contra a pele do pescoço dela sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso de morangos com baunilha que exalava deles e lhe deu um pequeno selinho ali, sentindo a respiração dela começar a falhar.

- Porque eu quero _foder_ com você sabendo que você tem o mesmo sobrenome que eu – falou sacana.

Edward roçou seus quadris contra os dela e sentiu sua ereção endurecer rapidamente, ela não precisava fazer nada para que o pusesse duro, só a visão dela tão entregue daquele jeito na sua frente já era bem mais que o suficiente pra o fazer ter quase um orgasmo.

- _Vagabunda_ – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Sou a vagabunda que você tá doido pra comer – respondeu da mesma forma, investindo seus quadris contra ele. Deus se ele soubesse como ela já estava molhada pra ele acabaria logo com esse tormento de anos.

- Só de imaginar como você deve ser quente e apertada eu já fico doido, garota! – Edward disse tocando os seios fartos por cima do vestido, eles eram tão lindos. Ele já os havia visto uma vez quando espiou Isabella se trocando há alguns meses atrás, ele ainda se lembrava da pele branca como leite em contraste com o rosado de seus mamilos, essa lembrança somada ao toque de suas mãos no seios dela o fez arder de desejo.

Ele precisava logo acabar com essa consumação que o corroía dia e noite há mais de 2 anos e foda-se que iria ser na porra do dia do seu casamento.

- Pra que imaginar, se você pode sentir? – ela provocou envolvendo sua perna esquerda na cintura dele, pressionando suas intimidades e o sentindo completamente duro por baixo do pano fino do Versace que ele usava.

Isabella soltou um gemido rouco e isso foi o suficiente pra Edward colar suas bocas em um beijo feroz, cheio de desejos sendo finalmente postos pra fora. Bella pos as mãos diretamente nos cabelos cor de fogo dele e os apertou, como sonharam em fazer aquilo, toda as vezes que já se masturbou imaginando como seria tê-lo arrastando esses cabelos pelo meio das suas pernas não haviam feito jus a realmente sentir aquela maciez contra seus dedos. Suas línguas travavam uma batalha épica pela dominância, eles queriam acabar com isso, o mais rápido possível, acabar com esse tesão que consumia cada pedaço da pele deles.

Edward desceu uma de suas mãos até a coxa de Bella e deixou a outra tocando o seio dela por cima da seda do vestido, passou as mãos pela pele quente e macia da coxa dela subindo o vestido conforme suas mãos avançavam até a virilha da garota, Isabella soltou um gemido rouco separando suas bocas e mordendo seu pescoço, Edward foi subindo suas mãos, tocou sua virilha de um lado, do outro mas nunca no lugar que ela mais precisava, Bella queria que ele a tocasse, que ele a fizesse derreter em suas mãos, queria sentir tudo o que Alice vivia se vangloriando que sentia.

Bella odiava sua irmã, odiava com todas as suas forças. Edward era pra ter sido dela, somente dela mas Alice jogou sujo, o seduziu antes, porque o que uma garota desajeitada de 16 anos podia contra sua sexy irmã de 21? Naquela época, nada. Isabella o havia conhecido, Isabella o havia conquistado... Até que sua irmã chegou e tirou dela a coisa mais importante da vida da adolescente.

Quando Bella ficou sabendo que Alice estava namorando Edward Masen, o cara por quem ela era apaixonada desde que se entendia por gente foi como se tivessem dado um soco na cara dela dizendo "Toma vergonha na puta da cara e mostra pra essa vadia quem manda nessa porra!", a menina que vestia jeans, camiseta e all stars se mudou pra Paris durante as férias de verão e aprendeu tudo o que podia e o que não podia sobre a arte de seduzir, até hoje ela podia se lembrar da cara de Edward e de toda a sua família ao vê-la depois da viagem dentro de um vestido Prada e de Loubotin preto e com uma sensualidade capaz de matar qualquer um.

Desse dia em diante, ela não sabia, mas Edward não passou um dia sem imaginar como teria sido se tivesse ficado com ela e não com Alice, se tivesse pensado com a cabeça de cima e não com a debaixo, porque a única coisa que o matinha com Alice, era o fato dela ser tudo que ele sempre quis na cama.

As pessoas dizem que o sexo não é a base de um relacionamento, pois eu digo a elas que estão todas sendo mentirosas e hipócritas. É tudo sobre sexo, sempre. Reflita.

As mãos de Edward tocaram seu sexo latejante e Bella praticamente gritou dentro da boca dele, todas as vezes que ela sonhou com isso, não chegaram nem perto de realmente ser igual a sentir a pele áspera da mão dele em contato com sua intimidade pequena e macia, ele tocou seus pequenos lábios e encostou a testa na dela, era bom demais, quente demais, maravilhoso demais. Edward sentiu seu pau latejar de tesão, soltou um palavrão baixo e abriu os olhos - que até então estavam fechados – e viu o brilho escuro no olhar de Bella, ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria e sempre quis.

Isabella gritou ao sentir dois dedos adentrando sua intimidade de uma vez só, sua lubrificação até o momento foi tanta que eles deslizaram rapidamente pra dentro dela, Edward sentiu como ela era apertada e se lembrou de que Bella era virgem, total e completamente intocada por outra pessoa que não fosse ele. E como ela havia dito que assim seria até que ele finalmente tomasse vergonha na cara e comesse logo de uma vez, Isabella Swan Cullen era assim. Curta, grossa e direta.

Edward investiu seus dedos contra a buceta molhada de Bella e sentiu a garota se contorcer a abafar um gemido no pescoço dele, ela continuava emprensada contra a porta com Edward no meio de suas pernas e uma delas levantada e com o o rosto enterrado no vão do pescoço dele sentindo a pressão que os dedos dele faziam em seu interior ao aumentarem o ritmo, Bella investiu seus quadris contra a mão de Edward e sentiu ele tocar seu ponto G enquanto pedia para que ela viesse pra ele. Não foi necessário mais nada, ela gozou nos dedos de Edward, sentindo a explosão de sensações que tomou conta do seu corpo fazendo efeito.

Isabella ainda tremia quando viu Edward pegar os dedos que antes estavam dentro dela e lamber cada um deles, fazendo uma cara de puro prazer.

- Tão _gostosa_, _doce_ e _maravilhosa_. – ele falou ao seu ouvido a fazendo sentir-se pronta pra outro orgasmo, Bella o queria dentro de si. Forte e duro.

- _Quero_ você, Edward. – ela implorou puxando fracamento os cabelos de bronze que tanto a seduziam – Eu _preciso_ de você, por favor.

- Eu vou te foder tão forte e tão bem até que a única coisa que você se lembre seja do meu pau entrando e saindo de você. – Edward dizia enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em puxar o vestido de seda da garota pra fora, pegou suas pernas e as envolveu em seu quadril, roçando seu sexo coberto contra a intimidade encharcada dela, Bella sussurrou seu nome baixinho quando ele fez essa movimentação que somente o que Edward sentiu era seu pau implorando pela quentura dela, afasou um pouco o quadril e se livrou de suas calças em segundos, levando sua boxer junto, quando ele a viu direcionar os olhos para seu pau e morder a boca foi o suficiente. Ele ia comer Bella como nunca comeu ninguém antes.

E ele iria fazê-lo ali mesmo na porta do quarto em que ele dormia com Alice, a minutos de seu casamento e quer saber? Tava pouco se fodendo pra isso.

Ele precisava de Bella, quente e apertada envolta dele o mostrando os prazeres da carne.

E ia ser tão forte, tão forte que ele sabia que concerteza essa se tornaria a melhor transa de sua vida.

- Por favor, Edward. – Bella disse rebolando seus quadris contra o membro de Edward que roçava em suas coxas, uma escorregada e ele estaria dentro dela e então poderia ser feliz, a garota já sentia sua intimidade encharcada e a ponto de começar a escorrer.

- Como quiser, Isabella. – Edward puxou um pouco mais as coxas de Bella pra cima e roçou a ponta de seu membro na entrada dela, soltou um rosnado ao sentir o quanto ela estava molhada.

Isso pode ser um pouco desconfortável, afinal é sua primeira vez. – ele disse conforme ia entrando nela, Bella soltou um muxoxo e sentiu seu interior se alargando para deixá-lo entrar.

Caralho. – ela disse ao sentir ele forçando sua entrada e Isabella respirou fundo dando um impulso com os quadris pra frente, gritou ante a dor que sentiu, mas pelo menos tinha sido de uma vez só.

- Porra, tão apertada e quente. – ele disse mordendo o pescoço dela e esfregando a barba curta no colo dela que gemeu ao sentir ele se afundar mais um pouco nela até está completamente dentro de Bella. – Eu não quero sair daqui nunca mais, garota, quero te foder até você ficar com essa delícia que você tem entre as pernas totalmente inchada.

Ela encostou a testa na dele olhando para onde seus corpos estavam conectados, gemeu ao ver que Edward estava totalmente dentro dela, como sempre deveria ter sido, ele beijou os lábios dela rapidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior da garota e sentindo ela relaxar, era isso que ele queria, que ela relaxasse pra que ele pudesse estocar nela, Edward queria forte, duro e áspero mas tinha que esperar Bella se acostumar, segurou a coxa esquerda dela, começando a se movimentar devagar, a garota resfolegou ao começar a sentir ele entrando e saindo dela, nas primeiras vezes que ele se movimentou foi um pouco desconfortável e dolorido mas agora isso começava a dar lugar ao prazer, Bella sentia o corpo todo queimando, ela queria mais, precisava de mais.

- Mais _forte_, Edward. – essa frase foi música para os ouvidos de Edward.

- Ele passou a ir mais forte, dando estocadas mais rápidas e ásperas e então os gemidos dela vieram, eles eram baixos e sensuais como um miado de gato e estavam fazendo ele perder o controle, a voz rouca e baixa de Bella gemendo o nome dele eram melhor do que se ela estivesse gritando a plenos pulmões que ele estava comendo ela como ela sempre quis.

Bella sentia o corpo todo agitado, sua mente parecia uma geléia que só conseguia formular o nome de Edward sem parar, ela sentia seu sexo molhar e molhar cada vez que ele entrava e saía dela, agora mais rápido, mas ainda não o suficiente, ela queria ser suja agora e queria que ele se arrependesse de casar e que eles fugissem juntos, Bella queria tudo dele e mais um pouco.

- Assim, Edward. – ela disse quando ele atingiu um ponto que a fez enlouquecer. – Bem aí, não pára porra... Isso é tão bom. – Bella mordeu o lábio e sentiu ele morder sua boca devagar, gemendo na boca dela.

- Você tá me deixando louco, Isabella. – ele disse começando a estocar mais forte e sentindo ela gemer cada vez mais alto, os seios fartos dela se movimentavam junto com o corpo de Bella, deixando-o a ponto da insanidade, tomou um mamilo rosado na boca e a sentiu empurrar o quadril contra ele, querendo mais, exigindo mais dele. – Esses peitos sempre me deixaram doido, eu sempre quis saber qual seria a sensação de ter meu pau entre eles, sempre quis saber como seria fuder seus peitos Bella – sussurrava ele no ouvido dela, fazendo a garota gemer e arquear o corpo contra ele mais e mais – Você ia deixar que eu fizesse isso Bella?

A garota gemeu alto e ele pegou as mãos dela que antes estavam nos ombros dele e colocou na porta, um pouco acima da cabeça de Bella e rebolou contra ela, ele queria gozar dentro dela, fazê-la sentir todo o tesão que ele acumulou por ela esses anos.

- Você não me respondeu, Isabella. – ele disse, diminuindo os movimentos, torturando-ª

- Eu deixo, eu deixo tudo que você quiser, eu deixo você me fuder da cabeça aos pés, qualquer hora, qualquer lugar, eu sou sua Edward, só sua. – ela respondeu entre gemidos.

Isso foi demais pra Edward, foi muita informação e agora ele era um homem fora de si, ele tirou ela da porta, andando até o sofá e a pondo sentada no sofá, ela estava corada, suada e tinha os cabelos bagunçados, nunca estivera tão linda na opinião dele.

- Vira de costas pra mim e fica de quatro se apoiando nas costas do sofá. – ele disse autoritário, acariciando seu membro ainda sentindo a excitação de Bella que havia encharcado seu pau.

Bella fez o que ele pediu, virou de costas e ficou de quatro, empinando a bunda, Edward gemeu ao ver a cena e mais ainda quando viu os cabelos cor de mogno caíram pelas costas de Bella.

Ele enrolou os cabelos dela em sua mão a fazendo arquear e tocou a entrada de Bella com seu membro, pondo só a cabeça e tirando, ela gemia impaciente, ela precisava dele, era tão difícil dele entender?

- Edwaaaaaaaaard, por favor. – ela gemeu tão sensualmente que levou ondas de tesão para o pau de Edward o deixando ainda mais duro.

- Por favor o que, Isabella? – ele disse ainda brincando na entrada dela.

- Me fode, me _fode muito_. – ela respondeu rebolando a bunda contra ele.

Edward entrou nela de uma vez só e ambos gemeram, ele começou a estocar forte, rápido, entrando e saindo de Bella sem cessar, os corpos de chocavam com brutalidade, suor escorria de ambos, Bella começou a sentir seu corpo queimar sem parar e seu baixo ventre se contorcer, oh ela ia gozar tão forte..

- Não pára, Edward. – ela disse e ele soltou os cabelos dela apenas segurando seus quadris e a fodendo de uma forma que ela queria morrer de tanto prazer. – Assim, caralho... me fode gostoso.

- Sua provocadorazinha da porra, gosta de ser fodida né? – ele disse e pos sua perna em cima do sofá permitindo uma penetração mais funda.

- Ai porra, você é tão gostoso. Eu quero _mais_.

- Toma Bella, assim que você gosta... - ele aumentou o ritmo do atrito que os estava enlouquecendo. - Tão apertada e quente, quero gozar dentro de você, Bella. – ele estocou mais fote.

- Porra, eu vou gozar Edward. – Bella disse sentindo seu corpo começar a contrair e tudo ficar mais intenso.

- Então goza pra mim Bella, vem pra mim, vem. – Ele disse e pos uma mão no clitóris inchado da garota rolando ele entre os dedos e dando um apertão, foi demais pra ela, Bella gritou e começou a tremer gemendo alto e inundando o membro de Edward, ele estocou mais duas vezes nela e sentiu seu corpo contrair e soltou um urro gozando dentro dela, sentindo seus gozos se misturarem e ambos caíram no sofá, cansados demais pra se mexer e sair daquela posição.

Edward e Bella respiravam mais calmamente agora, estavam deitados no sofá, suados e cheirando a sexo sujo.

- Era pra mim começar a me sentir culpada agora? – Bella disse brincando com os cabelos suados de Edward que estava com a cabeça entre os seus seios.

- Acho que sim, mas a culpa não vem.. – ele disse fazendo círculos na coxa dela.

- Talvez porque não sejamos culpados, isso era natural, uma hora ia acontecer. – Bella respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- É, não tá arrependida da sua primeira vez ter sido num sofá não? – ele disse, levantando o rosto até olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não, sendo com você, ela podia ter sido em qualquer lugar. – ela respondeu sincera.

- Porque gosta de mim, Bella? Eu só fiz você sofrer. – ele respondeu tocando o rosto dela que fechou os olhos diante do carinho.

- Porque você foi o único cara que me deu bola enquanto eu ainda era a Bella grunge que usava óculos e era mal humorada. – ele sorriu e a beijou devagar.

- Sabe, eu gostava mais daquela época, você era só minha e ninguém mais te olhava, só eu podia tocar você, agora eu tenho que ver esses idiotas olhando você como se fosse de comer e ficar quieto. – ele disse e Bella quase soltou fogo ao sentir o ciúme no tom dele.

- Eles podem me olhar Edward, mas só você pode me ter, entendeu? – ela disse olhando intensamente na imensidão verde que estava a encarando. – Só você me faz sentir essas coisas idiotas e eu não desejo, nem quero dormir com outro homem que não seja você. Eu sou sua pra sempre, mesmo que você não seja meu.

Bella sorriu e corou, se preparando pra dizer o que estava entalado na mente dela.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Eu sempre vou te amar.

Edward sorriu e a abraçou enterrando o pescoço no ombro dela.

- Eu acho que não quero mais me casar, o que você acha de Paris, Isabella?

Ela sorriu e o beijou intensamente pulando de felicidade.

- Você sabe que eles vão nos odiar né? Sabe que vamos ter que sumir durante um bom tempo né? – ele falou se levantando e catando peças de roupa no armário.

- Sei e não poderia me importar menos com isso. – ela disse o imitando e pegando as roupas.

- Temos que ser rápidos, vai no seu quarto e pega só o passaporte, a gente compra o que precisarmos depois.

Isabella correu até ele e lhe deu um beijo, sussurrando que o amava e saindo como um foguete pela porta.

É, eles tem uma aventura e tanto pela frente.

* * *

**FIM? **

**Show me the love, ok? E espero que essa One tenha me redimido um pouquinho com vocês :)**

**Reviews, reviews! 3  
**


End file.
